Completely Unexpected
by WiNdGoDdEsS688
Summary: The diabolical duo is back and they're making sure to wreak havoc on a certain heylin witch and dragon. It'll make you laugh, promise!


Hola! Yes, yes, I know…my other story hasn't updated yet…sorry! But I give you this instead!

Oh yeah, note: the characters are a bit OOC, but I'll explain in later chapters some unknown references

Me don't own Xiaolin Showdown or myspace…but I do own the plot!

* * *

The day dawned bright and beautiful. In fact, being the first day of spring, many people in the world were happy. Well, almost all of them. One particular dragon was not too happy with how the day was coming along.

As Chase opened his e-mail (yes, he has an e-mail, when Jermaine came over those couple of months he made one for Chase…against his better judgment…) and deleted the many hundreds of Spam e-mails and strangely titled ones about medication, he came across something completely unexpected.

The e-mail title said: LOOK AND WEEP LOSER! MWAHAHA! Moo

Now Chase had many reasons to not open this e-mail, but somehow the consequences of doing so seemed very bad. He also had many reasons to be afraid. One being that the phrase "look and weep loser", while sounding like something Jack Spicer had wrote, had an air of menace when the word "moo" was added. This was because only one person in the world would say, "moo" and this was a person Chase hated very dearly.

He opened it.

And since the authoress is being mean, the reader cannot see what the pictures in this e-mail looked like. But the reader is allowed to know what happened following the opening of the e-mail. A very loud and angry cry was heard from Chase's room this early first spring day. And the words " THOSE GIRLS WILL PAY!" were also heard.

* * *

_Hello Mr. Chase-sama. It is Melissa and Grace. We just e-mailed these pictures to you because we know how much _fun_ you had that night and thought you would just _love_ having some memories of it. By the way, if you don't want these posted on our website, you have to come to the Cherry Blossom festival where we live. And dress like in the old days, cuz it's a themed festival. That is all. Have a nice day. Moo._

* * *

Wuya also received an invitation to a Cherry Blossom festival, but it wasn't as threatening. She was rather ecstatic and the thought of buying a new dress and in the style of her favorite era made her so happy she immediately went out with her friends at school to window-shop. Many of her students gladly volunteered to do her hair, seeing as how it was so long and they had come to think of her as their doll.

Chase, on the other hand, was a bit miffed at the idea of someone taking his measurements and spending good money on an outfit that 1) he would never wear again and 2) was out of style. But into the traditional Chinese clothing store he went and one hour later he came out with his outfit.

When the day came he heaved a sigh and went to the park where the event was taking place. Cursing silently, he gave fake smiles to all the people who said "good morning" to him. This caused quite a few young girls to swoon, which only deepened his hate of people. In between greeting the people, he secretly plotted how to kill them all once he ruled the world…again. Since the e-mail didn't specify he had to do anything in particular, Chase just hung out around the food vendors and tried to stay away from the annoying little children. In fact, although he wouldn't admit it to himself, Chase was having a good time. The food was better then he had expected and there was a cute woman at the boba tea stand that he was trying to get a better look at. Looking around to make sure that Melissa or Grace wouldn't pop out of nowhere, he "sneaked" closer to the stand, but a large wave of people blocked his view when he finally got to it and the woman was gone.

"Damn" he muttered and nonchalantly walked to a point where he could see if she returned. However, as most people find out, staring in front of you while walking backwards is not a good idea. This is for a number of reasons, but foremost is that you can bump into people. More importantly, you can bump into people you would and would _not_ want to see.

"Sorry" an apologetic voice quickly said. The person bent over to pick up the styrofoam cups she had dropped. Chase was about to yell at her for bumping into him, but then he noticed her clothes. They were the same color and style as the woman he was trying to find. The dress she was wearing was elegant, yet simple and it was beautiful shade of blue, which offset her bright red hair perfectly.

"I guess I should have watched where I was go-" the woman stopped in mid sentence after looking at Chase.

There was a brief moment of awkward silence before Chase cried out, "Wuya!"

And then something completely unexpected happened: Chase felt heat rising to his cheeks and even…good God…to his ears? His attempts at speaking only resulted in strange gurgling noises and his mouth resembling a fish.

Wuya too was having some speech problems. Was it just the heat of the day, or did Chase look a bit red? This observation, coupled with the fact that Chase looked quite dashing in his outfit, caused her to blush as well.

"They're so cuuuute!" Grace squealed from behind the boba tea stand.

"BAKA! You're so loud! If they hear us now they'll kill us!" Melissa hissed back. Both had digital cameras in their hands, but Grace was taking pictures while Melissa was recording.

"Whu—why…why are _you_ blushing?" Chase finally managed to stammer out, then nearly hit himself for coming up with such a stupid question.

"I blushed because _you_ blushed" Wuya curtly replied.

"No! You blushed first!" Chase quickly lied.

"LIAR! Just because for once you actually noticed me after how many months of me living with you-"Wuya started.

"And not a single good story" Graceforlornly whispered to Melissa, who nodded in agreement. "You'd have thought she'd at least have snuck into his room at least once-"

"Notice _you_?" Chase spat out. "If you even _think_ for one moment that I believe you're pleasing to my eyes-"

"You _blushed_! What do you think that means Chase?" Wuya retorted.

"It-it means…you blushed first!"

"I did not!"

"Oh, you so did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Now, now children" Grace stepped out from behind the stand. "Technically Chase it was _you_ who blushed first."

The wind blew between the three people.

"How would you know?" Chase hesitantly asked, with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Video!" Melissa happily yelled as she stepped out from behind the stand, camera in one hand, honey milk tea in the other. "Oh, yeah…we were supposed to be hiding…hehe, so much for that plan."

Melissa clicked a button, then smiled at the couple and said the word Chase dreaded, "moo!." She then quickly ran off, but then turned around. "Grace! Don't forget to post the pics on Wuya's and Chase's myspace!"

"I DO NOT HAVE A MYSPACE!" Chase roared.

"Uh, uh, uh" Grace wagged her finger at him. "The computer says different." She held out a laptop with a myspace name of "Sexy Heylin Dragon" and the song "Temperature" by Sean Paul playing.

"HOW DID YOU-! What did you-" Chase sputtered and then stormed off. Those two American girls will pay he thought to himself.

"Don't forget to leave a comment on my pictures!" Wuya called out to Chase. He flipped her off, and then disappeared.

"Well that went well," Grace said to Wuya, and then walked with her to the Internet café where Melissa was already uploading the video to their website.

* * *

Look for an update around mid or late June, and on a quick sidenote:

DID ANYONE ELSE LOVE THE FRICKIN SEASON FINALE OF XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!

I nearly cried when Omi cried in the end…yes, I know I'm a freak…but I'm a happy freak, so that's some sort of bonus right? It must be the hormones cuz I'm graduating the 26th of May from…high school…oh God…now I have to start all over from scratch and find new friends cuz my two closest are going up north…sniff…they're leaving me! But I'll have Tania! Yaaaay! Otays, my rant is done.

_Remember, this is not the beginning of the end, but the end of the beginning._


End file.
